There For Us
by witchxingstories
Summary: His hand hovered over the doorknob, his heart racing. What if Kai was dead? What if he opened the door only to find that it was empty? What if Kai-? He stopped his mind there, his eyes watering as he forced himself to take a deep breath. / M-preg


" _Kai! Kai, wake up!"_

 _Max was frantic as he shook Kai's lifeless body, his eyes closed. Max gasped, tears running down his face as he buried his face in Kai's chest, clutching the black shirt that was on the older blader's body. "Kai, please wake up!"_

 _He looked at Kai, his blue eyes wide as he shook Kai again, trying to get him to wake up._

" _Kai! Kai! Kai!"_

Max's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy as he sat up in bed. His face was wet with tears as he remembered that he and the team were staying in Kai's mansion for winter break. He let out a sigh, pushing the blankets off of him and letting his feet touch the cold wooden floor.

Quietly opening the bedroom door, he snuck out into the hallway, heading to Kai's bedroom. He just needed to know that his nightmare wasn't true. That Kai was still alive and still with them. He had made to the fire blader's bedroom, trying not to bump into things on the way there.

His hand hovered over the doorknob, his heart racing. What if Kai was dead? What if he opened the door only to find that it was empty? What if Kai-? He stopped his mind there, his eyes watering as he forced himself to take a deep breath.

Slowly turning the doorknob, he opened the door and peeked inside, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as he saw Kai sleeping in his bed, his breathing soft and calm. He walked inside, quietly closing the door and walking towards Kai's bed.

Sitting down on the floor, he looked at Kai, relieved at the fact that Kai was still alive and not dead. He was about to get up from the floor when he saw movement under the blankets out of the corner of his eye.

Taking a glace up at Kai to make sure that he was still asleep, he carefully pulled down the blankets, glancing up at Kai every and again to make that the blader was sleeping. Getting the blanket past Kai's stomach, he lightly smiled as he saw a tiny bit of movement near the hem of Kai's pants.

Gently pulling up the older male's shirt, he watched as the child moved inside Kai's stomach, leaving him in awe. If he had remembered correctly, Kai was about six months pregnant. He had faintly remembered the day Kai had told them the news.

Even still to this day, he cursed Voltaire for what he did to Kai even though the man was dead by the time Kai had gotten around to his third month. He didn't know what Kai had thought of this, of being being pregnant with his dead grandfather's child.

Kai didn't get rid of it as the first chance he got, which Max saw as a good sign, but he didn't know anymore.

What he did know is that Kai hadn't gotten rid and stuck by his choice, no matter how dangerous it could have been. Now that he had thought about it even more, Kai never gave up on them. Whenever times had gotten tough, Kai was always there for the team when they needed it. His mind flashed back to when his parents had a fight. He had ran to Kai for comfort during a downpour.

He didn't care that he had been wet, he had just wanted Kai's comfort. And he had gotten it, along with an offer to stay with him if he needed to, which he ended up living with Kai soon after. But it had shown him that he could count on him when he needed to.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by hearing Kai softly moan, wondering if he had woken him up before looking down at the blader's stomach, a small smile on his face as he saw the baby kick. Looking up at Kai, he placed his hand on Kai's stomach, feeling the movements of the child under his hand.

"Hey, calm down. You're going to wake up your mom." Mom. That felt weird to call Kai. "You're safe here with your mother and the team. Nothing is going to hurt you. You have an awesome mom and he'll do anything to protect you."

"And he'll also protect his team if he needs to."

Max jumped, a small squeak escaping his mouth as he looked up at Kai, seeing his crimson eyes staring at him. So Kai was alive…That meant…. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face, leaping at Kai to wrap his arms around him, mindful of the child.

"Kai!" Max sobbed. "I had a dream where you d-died and I tried my best to wake you up but you didn't. S-So I came here to see if you were alive and you are and I'm so happy!" He buried his face in Kai's chest, clutching the back of his shirt as Max sobbed.

"Max, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." He wrapped his arms around the blond, rubbing his back. "The nightmare wasn't real. I'm still here and I'm still alive. You don't need to cry anymore."

Max nodded, sniffling as he sobbed, trying to control himself. "I'm sorry." Kai probably thought that he was acting like a child, but at this moment, Max couldn't care. He need to touch Kai, needed to feel that he was there.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Kai asked, looking down at Max, a small frown on his face. He ran his hand through Max's hair, untangling the knots in the blond's hair.

Max nodded, pulling away from Kai's hug to climb into bed, pulling the covers over himself and snuggled closer to Kai. "Thank you."

Kai smiled, wrapping one arm around the young blader. "You're welcome. Now try to get some sleep. I'm here now. I'm alive. I'm breathing."

The blond nodded his head again, closing his eyes and burying his face in Kai's chest. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to the sounds of Kai's soft breathing and the warmth of the blankets. He knew that the saying was true.

That Kai will always be there for them.


End file.
